Warpspeed
Warpspeed is the Codon Stream 's DNA sample of a Velocitorian from the planet Velocia. Appearence Warpspeed first appears to be a tall humanoid figure that sorta resembles a blue and grey panther alien. He has a small head with two big eyes and a medium-sized mouth and slicked-back spike things (his ears basically). He then has dark green across his upper-body (shoulder area) and then it becomes blue towards his torso, legs, arms, and thighs. He has 4 fingers and has slight muscular arms which aren't very skinny. His body shape is normal sized and he green and blue lines and mix of those colors on his torso. His legs are skiny and his feet are green and he has 4 toes as well. The back of him, he has some fur in many spots and small 3 spikes on his back knees as well. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his chest. In'' Gamaverse'', He has different eye shapes and his color schemes are more spread out through his body. He appears to be a tad bit taller and more muscular and wears orange cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He now has 3 toes instead of 4 and wears small shorts too. His gamatrix symbol is on a small belt on his body now. For 13/15-year-old Mig, Warpspeed looks the same except that he has no cuffs or shorts/belt and wears the trix on his chest. Powers & Abilities Warpspeed has the ability to use super speed as his main power and he also has very good strength abilities too. He can create speed tornadoes and can sometimes be faster then the speed of light/sound as well. Weaknesses Warpspeed's only known weakness is lasers. In Mig 10 In'' Un-Smooth Move, Warpspeed was first introduced to stop the DNAliens but failed. In ''Encounters: Mig and Clepron, ''Warpspeed was used both times to speed through the large tunnel. In ''Deristroll Warning, Warpspeed was used to make Deristroll dizzy to strike against him. The second time he was used to run at Deristroll but then went super. In Double Matched, Warpspeed was used to get away from the cops. In The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1, Warpspeed was used to attack the Esoterica but was under estimated at their strength. In'' A Perplexing Evening, Warpspeed was used to speed throughout the city but he got hit by a car. In[[ The Final Face-Off Pt.1| ''The Final Face-Off Pt.1]], Warpspeed was used to stop the Zeroplyians but discovered all the atom bombs. In Mig 10: The Time Has Come, Warpspeed appeared. In Gamaverse By 16-year-old Mig In'' The New Old Basics Pt.1,'' Warpspeed re-appeared since Mig 10 and was used to try and speed off from the city but go easily hit down by a unexpected steel truck. In'' Let Me Get This Straight, Warpspeed stopped Jackel. In ''The Very Wild Northeast, Warpspeed chased Ninenine in the streets. In'' Hunting the Hunter, Warpspeed fought Zootra and failed. In Satisfaction Day, he was used by Gim to speed away with Maltha. By 13-year-old Mig In ''Something to Jump Start the Day, Warpspeed chased down the street. Appearences Mig 10 *''Un-Smooth Move (debut) *Encounters: Mig and Clepron'' (x2) *''Deristroll Warning'' (x2; second time goes super) *''Double Matched'' (brief) *''The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1 '' *''A Perplexing Evening '' *''The Final Face-Off Pt.1'' Gamaverse By 16-year-old Mig *''The New Old Basics Pt.1'' (first re-appearance) *''Let Me Get This Straight '' *''The Very Wild Northeast '' *''Hunting the Hunter'' *''Satisfaction Day (used by Gim) By 13-year-old Mig *Something to Jump Start the Day'' Specials *''Mig 10: The Time Has Come'' Trivia *Warpspeed is Mig's first speed alien. *He looks like Fasttrack but is very very different in a lot of ways. *Warpspeed has a mix of AmpFibian's and Chromastone's voice in Gamaverse. **In Mig 10, he sounded like a light version of Eatle's voice and sorta like XLR8's. *Oddly, Warpspeed does not appear in Season 3 of Mig 10 exactly how Ripjaws didn't in Ben 10. *It is confirmed that Warpspeed is a little faster then Fasttrack yet Fasttrack is stronger. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Speed Aliens